


Runnin'

by Alphum



Series: One Piece Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Foosha Village, Frolicking, Gen, handwaving at how navigation works in the new world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: A kiss on the temple





	Runnin'

“The locals say that the hurricane on the next island lets up once a year for a week and that the log pose only takes a day to set.” Nami entered the library where everyone was gathered with a sigh. “And that window’s not for another five months.”  
“So what’ll we do in the meantime?” Franky kicked back in his chair.  
“We could take a damn vacation for once where we’re not trying to escape being eaten for two years straight.” Sanji grumbled.  
Zoro snorted. “If anyone here was in danger of being eaten, it was me. You were just on crossdresser island.” He dismissed.  
Sanji looked pained. “They wanted to eat me one way or another.”  
Robin and Jinbe laughed. “You’re too cute not to eat.” Robin comforted, sending Sanji into spinning delight.   
They all looked at Luffy, one at a time. He was thinking, face screwed up. “We should go back and visit everyone!” He finally cheered. “We can start at my hometown and then work our way back here! It didn’t take us that long to get here the first time, if you don’t count all the butt-kicking we did on the way here! Right Nami?”  
She was already scribbling in her notebook. “With Sunny’s speed, travel time will be reduced, letting us spend more time at everyone’s islands. So Foosha village, Syrup town, Cocoyashi village, and the Baratie back in the East Blue, then we can hit Reverse Mountain before we hit Drum island. If we have time between Drum and Water 7, we can stop by Alabasta and Skypea. We can also probably spend some time in Sabaody before we head down to Fishman island. Do we need to stop by anywhere else? I can work on a timetable tonight.”  
“I’d like to stop by one of the revolutionary bases.” Robin chimes in. “It’s in East Blue, so it’s not very far out of our way.”  
“I’ll pencil it in if you can get me exact coordinates.” Nami agreed.   
“We should visit Hammock too!” Luffy added. “But we gotta visit Foosha first! And make sure Shanks isn’t there!”  
“You got it, your majesty.” She grinned.  
Luffy tipped his head back and laughed. “Let’s set sail then!”  
-  
“So this is where you grew up?” Chopper asked as they approached the calm looking island.  
“Yup! That’s Goa kingdom over there, they’re total assholes! Then over that way is Foosha! Brook! Further south!” He called. After a moment, the Sunny tilted slightly to their new course.  
“And this is where Dragon brought you?” Robin asked.  
“Nah, he gave me to Gramps. Gramps brought me and Ace here when we were little to live with the mountain bandits.”  
“Mountain bandits, Marines, Pirates, and Revolutionaries… You know everyone!” Chopper marveled.  
Luffy looked surprised as he processed but then laughed. “I guess I do! I’d never thought about that before!”  
“Don’t forget bounty hunters.” Zoro joined them at the rail.   
“Only the fun ones!” Luffy threw himself at Zoro, utterly confident that Zoro would catch him.  
Zoro didn’t disappoint, catching him with one hand and offering him one of Sanji’s smoothies with the other. “If you wanted one, you could ask.” He pointed out.  
Luffy grinned. “That’s not as much fun.”  
They landed shortly and disembarked, Luffy leading the way up through the village, pointing out “That’s where Shanks and I used to fish!” or “One time I beat up a tiger over there!” before they reached the tavern.  
“Are you even old enough to be in here?” Jinbe asked, concerned.  
“I’m 19.” Luffy pouted up at him.   
There was a gasp from behind the bar before a woman was rushing around it. “Luffy! Is that really you!”  
Luffy’s face lit up. “Makino!” He grabbed her in a monster hug, wrapping his arms around her several times over before spinning her. “I missed you!”  
“Luffy, I can’t believe you’re here, back on Foosha, after everything!” She beamed back.   
“We came to visit!” Luffy released her to turn and introduce his crew, chattering away.  
Makino seemed genuinely enthused to meet everyone, Robin reflected. People like that were rare in this world, she’d found. She was glad Luffy had her.  
Once word got around that Luffy was in town, the bar was packed and he was surrounded by well-wishers. The rest of the crew was surrounded by their share of fans as well, everyone wanting to know about them or asking them for more stories about Luffy. They ended up staying the rest of the day and well into the night, the pub throwing a huge party for them.   
Around nine o’clock, a huge red-haired woman burst into the building, yelling.  
Zoro had his hand on his swords in a heartbeat, and up on the impromptu stage, Robin had her hands crossed. She dashed across the room to try to deliver a flying kick at Luffy but he ducked under her leg with a grin and an excited laugh, wrapping her up in much the same way he’d hugged Makino. She struggled and kicked and yelled but she looked secretly pleased around the corners of her eyes and at the twist of her mouth. Makino and the Major were laughing at the spectacle like they’d seen it before, so Zoro and Robin and the rest of them stepped down.  
The party died down around two or three in the morning. Brook was up on the stage playing a quiet melody on the piano. Dadan and Jinbe were drinking by the fireplace. Zoro was leaning up against Jinbe and snoring while Robin was sitting on the other half of the piano bench with Brook. Nami was drinking against Sanji and Usopp, while simultaneously teaching Chopper the proper way to take a shot. Franky was elbow deep in the stove, making improvements after his seventh bottle of Soda. Luffy was sitting on the bar, talking to Makino, just as energetic and excited as he had been earlier. Makino looked a little frazzled around the edges, but equally happy.  
“We’ve got your poster here, see? I was going to show you earlier, but then everyone got here and wanted to talk.” Makino gestured to the wall where a blown up copy of his poster was hung with care.  
“So cool! Can I sign it?” Luffy bounced on the counter.  
“Of course!” She handed him a marker. “We have Shanks’ too, but we made yours bigger because we love you more.” She winked.  
Luffy grinned widely, jumping off the counter. “Well duh! I’m gonna be king of the pirates and he’s just an emperor!”   
Makino laughed. “You’ve been saying that all these years, and now you might actually make it.” She watched him scrawl his loopy signature across the bottom of his photo. She giggled when he added a scrunched sketch of his Jolly Roger.   
“Of course I will.” Luffy replied when he was done, having been biting his tongue in concentration.   
Makino cupped his face gently, smoothing back his bangs to look at his face.  
Luffy stood still and let her examine his entire face in the yellowed lighting of the bar.  
“You’ve gotten so old.” Makino murmured. “I can’t believe one of my boys is the pirate king.” She shook her head with misty eyes before pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
Luffy slung an arm around her neck with a softer smile. “I’m not the pirate king yet, Makino! Don’t tell me you’re getting sea-bile in your old age!”  
“Senile.” She corrected with a laugh.   
“Huh, that makes more sense, huh?” Luffy rubbed at his chin. After another hour or so, they left to go sleep on the ship. Jinbe was carrying a snoring Zoro like one would carry a baby, and Franky was carrying Sanji slung over one shoulder, Robin perched on his other shoulder.  
“Let’s put them in the same bed together, bro! It’ll be super funny!” Luffy could hear Franky laughing with Jinbe. Nami laughed with him, carrying a tipsy Chopper. Robin was laughing as well. Usopp was laughing and avoiding Brook’s grabs to try to carry him back to the ship as well.  
“You just want to see my panties!” Usopp was cackling.  
Brook groaned. “You never use the hamper! I don’t want to see them!”  
Makino laughed at the antics of her patrons and Luffy grinned at the sight.   
“We’ll be back tomorrow.” He informed her. “I’ll probably take them up to Dadan’s tomorrow though!”  
Makino giggled. “Dadan is asleep in my bed right now, give her ‘til about noon at least.”  
“Oh, okay! We’ll probably have a late night anyway!” Luffy slid off the counter. He noticed that he was finally taller than Makino, now that she’d taken off her tall shoes. He wrapped his arms around her in one last hug for the night and pressed a kiss to her temple. “But either way, see you tomorrow!” He stretched out an arm to grab Usopp by the back of his overalls and yanked him over. “Want a piggyback?” He asked brightly.  
“Luffy’s the best captain!” Usopp declared. “Free piggybacks for life!” He screamed to the ceiling.  
Makino laughed out of her moment of surprise. “I’ll see you boys tomorrow then!” She waved and watched Luffy lead a mad dash down towards the docks.   
That boy never did anything slowly, she reflected as the rest of the crew broke into a run to follow, laughing all the way. She was glad he’d found people to run with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://inaweofdiana.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
